deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FelixRodriguez/Scientist Rant
Hello everyone and welcome to.. Rant Time with FelixRodriguez Today I will talk about a couple characters from Dead Rising 2 that absolutely piss me off by how pointless they are. First, let me set up a little background. It is Case 7-2 and we, the players, are hyped as hell by this point. We had just encountered Gas Zombies, killed Boykin, rescued Rebecca (....again), and manually closed the shelter doors. Now we were asked to head down into the Underground and find out where the gas was coming from! If you played like me, you saved every survivor and met everyone, leaving only 2 blank spaces in the Notebook. Naturally we head to where the Gas Zombies are crowding, open the door and spy *GASP* Mercenaries gathering Queens for an unknown use. So we kill them, head down, and then *SIGH* the pointless duo of Mark Bradson and Pearce Stephens are introduced. First off, if they had actually been challenging, I would not be making this rant. But they go down very, very, VERY easily! I could see the developers being sympathetic to gamers by making these two easy, but COME ON!!!! The Mercenaries before them were more of a challenge and we've already dealt with around 20 Mercs! Secondly, they are completely pointless, add nothing to the plot, and were only created for a corny gag. Let's analyze the cutscene they appear in. 1. Pearce and Mark banter about progress 2. Mark calls the "head doctor" and says some scientist mumbo-jumbo 3. Chuck enters, the scientists randomly pull out their handguns and try to kill Chuck. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WAS LEARNED FROM THIS!!! We CLEARLY saw the Mercs in the other room harvesting the Queens, so why do we need THESE assholes to explain that a second time?! Now some of you may be questioning, "Wait, doesn't Chuck grab the laptop, radio, and ID to turn the gas off?" Well, let me show you how these all could have been presented in an alternate way. Chuck kills the Mercs in the first room, a cutscene plays that shows him pick up a radio and ID off of one of the Mercs. He then goes down and finds the Phenotrans laptop and turns the gas off using the ID card taken from the dead Merc. WOW! THAT really makes Mark and Pearce completely useless doesn't it? "Then why are they in the game?" you ask. For a stupid, corny joke....that's it. I really think these two were added at the last second just because some numbnuts thought the coffee gag (Chuck drinking the dead scientist's coffee and spouting out the line, "Thanks for the coffee.") was hilarious and wanted it included. So, they created two bullshit characters just to suffice with this stupid, STUPID line. In conclusion, Mark and Pearce fail at life. Nothing more need be said. This has been... Rant Time with FelixRodriguez We now return you to your regularly scheduled Oasis assfuck. EDIT: Upon further investigation, the "ID" card doesn't even serve the purpose of turning the gas off! Hell, it reads "SECURITY" on it!!! All it appears to be used for is letting Chuck use the elevator up to the Palisades. Category:Blog posts